The National Institute of Dental Research is initiating the national Oral Health Information clearinghouse (NOHIC) in response to the call for a centralized bank of information targeted to oral health in general, as well as special needs. At present, no such resource geared specifically to oral health exists in either the public or private sector. NOHIC will serve as a resource center for practitioners, educators, patients, and the public seeking information about the full range of oral diseases and conditions, therapies, and prevention strategies; special needs information; community oral disease prevention efforts; and Federal and state programs related to oral health. Major goals of the clearinghouse are the development of an extensive computerized database of information on oral health, and the development and distribution of educational materials in this field.